The Lost Child
by Verlerious
Summary: It was on one of his inspections along the outskirts of the city that Cor came across the baby alone inside the Wall. With no mother or father in sight, he does what he has to do by taking the child home with him. (Spoiler warning: Chapter 13)


The Lost Child

The sound of a baby's cry stopped Cor in the midst of his patrol of the Wall nearest to the outskirts of Insomnia. While it was his duty to protect the king, checking the surrounding area for any breaches still didn't hurt. Because even though he believed in his king's ability to protect the city and keep the Wall up, it never hurt to check.

So to hear the baby crying so near the Wall surprised him and gave him pause for concern. As he walked over he saw the small child standing by the Wall, his hands pressed against it as if trying to escape out as tears poured down his eyes. Glancing around, Cor was surprised not to see anyone around. Was the child all alone out here? How did he get here in the first place? Where were the parents? There was nothing in the area but grass and trees and no indication that any other life had even been around as far as humans went. The baby didn't move away from the Wall slapping a hand against the barrier as he continued to cry looking out as if looking for someone on the other side, which was completely odd to Cor.

"Hey now," Cor said, the child looking back at him before crying even louder and slapping his open palms on the Wall harder, tears streaming down his already wet cheeks. "Now now, none of that." He walked over picking the baby up surprised at the lack of fight the child gave him as he held him close patting his back. "Where are your parents?" The baby didn't respond except to sniffle and hiccup, rubbing his nose on Cor's shoulder. He at least quieted down giving out a soft sigh as if succumbing to defeat as the gently repetition of the pats on his back. He was light to carry and appeared too little to walk, never mind talking. There was no way Cor was getting answers out of this baby. While it was possible his parents could still be around hidden somewhere, there was no way he could just leave the baby out here.

"What to do with you?" Cor frowned continuing to carry the baby looking around not seeing a single sign that anyone else was nearby. No parents, no bags, no clothes, nothing to even hint at a struggle or a fight. Had the child somehow found a way away from his parents and made it all the way out here alone to the furthest outskirts away from the city?

"For now, I guess it's safe to say I'll take you home with me. We'll have to put out an alert to see if we can find your parents. I'm sure they're worried about you." Cor tilted his head back to look at him startled to see that the child had fallen asleep. He must have tuckered himself out from all the crying. Maybe even from all the traveling if he really did get here on his own. The only thing Cor could do was take him home and figure out the next move. The little guy could probably use some food and a nice bath after the strange ordeal of the day.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was dark by the time he made it home, the baby still sleeping peacefully on his shoulder as he walked into his apartment. Cor was a very simply man so he lived a very simple life. While he could probably afford a house easily he didn't see the reason for it, especially since he was living by himself. And quite frankly, he preferred it that way, living alone without the worry of a roommate messing up his house and destroying his private domain. The flat was pretty comfortable as it was in his opinion. While it didn't have any particular decorations except for the photo of Insomnia King Regal made him take home and hang up on his wall, it was simple in looks and design.

Slipping his shoes off by the door, Cor carried the baby inside carefully laying him on the couch before he walked to the kitchen to see what he could make for the child. While he might have been a 25 year old man, it wasn't like he had kids running around the house or kids at all considering he'd never been with a woman since his time in the Crownsguard. There was no time for relationships when he had a king and a city to protect. He looked inside the fridge giving a nod of approval at the options he had in front of him. Milk…He had milk…and he had potatoes. He could make mashed potatoes with that, and if that failed he could always just provide some milk for the child. It was just a baby; milk should be fine, right?

"Ahh!"

"Hm?" Cor looked over towards the couch seeing the baby's head lifted up and looking around having been the one to yell out earlier. "So you're awake now." Cor walked back over to the couch sitting down beside the sleepy baby, the little guy sitting up and rubbing at his eyes looking around confused and with the hints of tears in his eyes like he'd start crying at any moment.

"Sorry…I'm not really the friendly type," Cor said as an excuse as he rubbed behind his head before reaching down and gently petting the top of the baby's head, taking interest in the pure blue eyes that looked up at him curiously. "…Hungry?"

The baby just tilted his head staring up at him like he was contemplating whether to trust him or not before he turned around using Cor's arm to pull himself up to stand. He looked like he might have been about eight months in age, old enough to crawl but not quite old enough to walk. His clothes looked expensive but at the same time looked so dirty now that it looked like he'd been traveling for a while. The same could be said of his face where dirt covered his puffy cheeks and his hair looked like it'd been caked in mud like he'd just been wading in a puddle of dirt. And with him standing on Cor's couch now, with Cor's shoulder for help of course, his dirty feet were leaving specks all over the furniture piece.

"Right…a bath you said?" Cor said frowning at the feet knowing he was going to have a time of cleaning the couch off later. "Let's get you a bath first." He picked the baby up at the same time that his cellphone started ringing making him pause in surprise. Who was calling him? Hopefully it wasn't an emergency. That was the last thing he needed to deal with right now when he already had a crisis on his hands. With a sigh, he walked into the kitchen holding the baby on his hip naturally as he picked up the phone holding it to his ear with his free hand. "Hello?"

"Ah!" The baby reached for the phone but Cor grunted in response pulling it away from the grabby hands, the baby looking like he was surprised at him for pulling it away.

"Cor…is that a baby I heard?" Clarus. Damn it…he should have screened his call. No wait…didn't Clarus have a kid? This might be perfect.

"I found him along the outskirts of the city," Cor said frowning when the baby squirmed trying to grab the phone again making a game out of it. "Clarus…didn't you have a kid too?"

"Whoa whoa, I know what you're planning. Trying to pin the kid on me, are ya? I'm having a handful with just Gladiolus here."

"It'd just be for a little while," Cor explained grunting as the baby fought him before he took the kid to the bedroom and dropped him down on the bed, the baby giggling playfully staring back up at him with a huge grin. "I don't know a thing about babies."

"And you said you found him on the outskirts?" Clarus asked. "Where were the parents?"

"Nowhere in sight," Cor said giving the baby a glare that didn't seem to do a thing as the baby stayed laying on his back, kicking his feet against Cor's legs giggling each time he did it. "He was banging on the Wall and crying. I'd…almost suspect that his parents were on the other side from the way he acted."

"That sounds really strange," Clarus said before he yelled in the background as loud banging could be heard. "Sorry about that. Looks like Gladiolus was getting into some trouble again. So does he have anything to identify him? Maybe on his clothes or something?"

"His clothes?" Well he hadn't bothered to look but as he started flipping the baby over and searching everywhere, he looked at the wrist band around the baby's right wrist seeing a name sewn into the soft fabric just barely legible under all the dirt. "….Prompto? So this kid's name is Prompto."

"…Anything else?"

"That's all I'm seeing," Cor said looking at the baby as he sucked his thumb. "…He's small."

"Babies are supposed to be small," Clarus said sounding amused on the other side of the line. "Would you say he's Gladiolus's size?"

"No. This one's not walking yet. But I think he's close."

"Huh…so he might be close in age with Prince Noctis then."

"…Think the king would like a second child?"

Clarus laughed at that. "I doubt it. You saw how much of a panic he went into when Noctis was born. The young prince can barely sneeze without 15 maids on hand." Well that much was true. King Regis had a habit of treating Noctis like a fragile piece of glass. He'd probably have a heart attack with two babies in the area. And if there was anything he didn't want to do, he didn't want to put the king in the hospital because of another baby.

"I think I might know someone that wouldn't mind having a kid," Clarus said into the phone. "They've been trying for years to have one with no success so this could work out perfectly."

"Well…wait at least until we get the word out," Cor said quickly watching Prompto roll over and start crawling towards the other end of the bed. Before he could fall off, Cor leaned on the bed grabbing the baby's foot and dragging him back away from the edge smiling with amusement as the baby giggled at the action. "I'd rather we didn't just give someone's baby away without first trying to find them."

"Alright," Clarus said and Cor could imagine him nodding his head. While he wouldn't have cared in the past if Clarus called him or not, he was especially glad for the call today. This wasn't something he was going to be able to do alone. "Then I'll take a look at the city registry and see if we can find a baby by that name. How do you spell it?"

"P.R.O.M.P.T.O."

"Oh…like the word prompt with an o at the end?" Clarus laughed. "Interesting…he'll have a pretty interesting name if the Argentum family decides to adopt him."

"Argentum…" Cor actually found himself smirking at the name. Quick Silver, huh? There'd be no ends to a name like that.

"Anyway, I'll give you a call in the morning and let you know the results."

"Wait…wait, before you go, Clarus."

"Yeah?" The baby rolled over and Cor stared down at him, the baby staring back up at him before he gave a big grin and started kicking him again laughing joyously. Cor couldn't help smiling a little as he reached down grabbing a foot gently tickling the bottom of it making the baby squirm and giggle wildly.

"…What do these babies eat?"

There was silence on the other side of the line before Clarus's guffaw made Cor want to hang up. "Seriously, quit thinking of him as an animal. Just give him some oatmeal or something soft and you're good to go. Also milk's good for getting him strong so make sure he drinks…oh…you probably don't have bottles. Well…do your best."

"Wait…that doesn't really -"

"Oh, got to go. Got some problems to take care of. Gladiolus, come back here with that expensive China!" The call ended buzzing in Cor's ear before he cursed hanging up and putting the phone down rather grumpily. The called helped…but at the same time didn't help. He didn't have baby supplies. Should he run to the store to pick up some things?

"Ah?" Prompto had tugged on his shoulder making himself stand up as he looked up at him almost looking like he was worried about him. It made the older man smile softly as he reached down touching his head.

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. However…you're getting my bed dirty." He didn't give the baby time to think about it as he undressed him taking draping the naked baby over one shoulder and taking him to the bathroom. "You're small…but if I don't fill it up high, you should be fine." He turned on the tub testing the water for temperature before pushing in the stopper and letting the bottom of the tub fill up enough that the baby's waist would at least be covered.

A towel and rag were luckily close at hand as he kneeled putting the baby down in the tub before grabbing the rag and the soap. Pushing up his sleeves, he started the process of washing the baby up starting to see more of the soft skin and less of the dirt caking it. Had the baby not had a bath in a while? But with him dressed in such fancy clothes, he was surprised to see him not better taken care of. Unless certain circumstances had prevented him from being provided with all the right care he needed.

As Cor washed over the child's right wrist he blinked then frowned leaning closer seeing markings on his wrist. "A barcode?" He tensed up right after he said the words. He remembered reading a recent report on Niflheim and how they were using barcodes on their people. Why this was the case, he didn't know. He assumed that scanning the barcodes was meant as a way of registering a person's status or maybe a form of accountability. Though it could easily be that they were selling the people of Niflheim or even using them for some hidden experiment. Either way, it was a mark that was not meant to be seen by someone from Lucis.

After all, Niflheim was their enemy, the kingdom that was trying to take over their home. But this child…was just a child. Innocent, oblivious. There was no way he'd know about that. If they could keep the mark hidden…he'd be just like any other citizen of Lucis. Would it be better for the child to stay here with him?

"Ah!" Prompto slammed his free hand down into the water splashing it up on Cor who jumped back startled, face dripping wet. He tried to look mad when the baby looked up at him but the baby just started laughing forcing the anger from Cor's face and making the older man start to smile at the jaunty giggle.

"Well, I think bath time is done for now. How about something to eat?" He pulled the stopper letting the dirty water drain out, the baby oohing at the water before Cor swooped him up wrapping him in a towel. "Can't have you getting sick before we find your parents." At least he hoped they could find his parents. But if his parents were from Niflheim then…ugh this was getting complicated.

The knock on his door made him pause before he covered the baby's head with the towel to keep the cool air from hitting him and he walked to the door opening it. He was sure the relief was evident on his face at the sight of Clarus…as was the annoyance when the other burst out in laughter at him.

"Man, you look like a natural mother! I never would have thought I'd see you holding a baby!"

"Aren't you just the comedian?" Cor said glaring at him before his eyes caught sight of the bags in the other's hands. "What's all that?"

"You sounded like you really needed some help," Clarus said as he sobered up coming inside and heading to the couch sitting the bags down. "There's baby food in here and bottles. I also found a couple of Gladiolus's old baby clothes and brought some diapers over as well." Right…he forgot about diapers. That would have been a disaster.

"The help is appreciated." Cor headed back to the living room to join him making sure to close the front door first. As he sat down on the couch he put Prompto on the floor, the butt naked baby taking off crawling towards the bags like he'd just found himself some new toys to play with. "We might have a slight problem however."

Clarus's mouth was open with a grin like he was planning on making a jab at him but from the look on Cor's face, his mouth closed before he frowned grimly. "You didn't find the parents dead, did you?"

"It might be…surprisingly worse than that." Cor pointed down at Prompto's right wrist watching as Clarus's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"A barcode? Isn't that what the Niflheim Empire uses?"

Cor nodded slowly, the baby grabbing the box of pampers tumbling over with it before chewing on the edges. "I think…he might be a child of Niflheim."

"But how the hell did he get past the Wall?" Clarus said jumping up. He reached down holding the baby up under the arms staring at him. Prompto cooed staring back at Clarus curiously as he reached out a hand popping his cheek. "Do you think he might be dangerous?" The baby's face grew relaxed suddenly before a stream of pee shot out from him thanks to the lack of a pamper.

"…If you're allergic to urine, then yes." Cor sighed standing up as he headed to the kitchen. "I'll get some paper towels. Can you at least help by putting a diaper on him?"

"Geez…fine fine. Damn it, I just got this shirt washed too." Clarus grunted out grabbing a diaper before lying the baby down to put the pamper on him like a pro father. "You know, he's kind of cute for a Niflheim kid." That was a given. It might have been the only reason Cor hadn't gotten completely frustrated with the child. The kid was cute. Large chunky cheeks, big blue eyes, the blondest hair he'd ever seen. He'd probably be drop dead gorgeous when he grew up. As of right now…he was just a cute little bundle of fat and laughter…and drool.

"If it comes down to it that the Argentum family doesn't take him because of his origins…I'll keep him," Cor said looking down at Clarus before he kneeled down cleaning up the mess swearing that he was going to have to do a lot of cleaning before this whole mess was over. He'd been thinking about this for a while, about the fact that Prompto currently might not even have a home. He was a Niflheim child, but it wasn't his fault he was born there.

As it stood, he was just a child mixed up in a crazy world and somehow completely far away from his birth place. Maybe his parents were lowly peasants and were looking for a new life by escaping to Lucis. Maybe they had even purposely abandoned him there in hopes that he'd find a better life in Insomnia. After all, no parent would want their child to suffer if there was a chance for a better life.

"Being by myself, I'd really need your help," Cor said looking at Clarus and hoping he understood what he meant. Child care was a lot of responsibility, especially to a single parent. He didn't know the first thing about taking care of a child, let alone raising one. To do that alone, with no one to grow as a mother to the child, it would be hard.

"Of course," Clarus said smiling at him before looking down at Prompto and tapping a finger against the baby's nose making him laugh. "Oh who's got your nose? Who has your nose, little guy?" He pinched the nose, the baby giggling as he swung his hands at him. "Oh you're a fighter, huh? You remind me of Gladiolus when he was your age." Clarus was staring at him before he blinked pulling him up closer face to face with the baby. "Hm?"

Cor frowned at the reaction, alarmed that something might be wrong. Had he missed something when he bathed him? Was he injured? He was about to get up to get the first aid kit before Clarus's next words stopped him.

"This baby's got freckles," Clarus said looking up at him. "They're not quite dark yet but it looks like he'll end up with more of them soon." Cor leaned over to look, eyes squinting before he hummed with amusement.

"So he does," he said surprised he missed such an interesting detail. The baby looked up at Cor making a noise before he reached up for him to take him. "Hm? You want me?" Cor picked him up, Prompto resting his head down on Cor's shoulder as he closed his eyes tiredly while sucking on his fingers. Poor kid must have been really tired out. He was surprised the child had woken up so soon earlier but assumed it was because he was out of his normal surroundings.

"Looks like you guys could use some rest," Clarus said stretching as he stood up from the couch. "I'll give you a call in the morning and let you know about the outcome."

"Alright." Cor gave him a nod as he headed for the door. "I appreciate you doing this for me."

"I wouldn't do it if we weren't friends," Clarus said giving him a smile before he waved. "See ya tomorrow." The door closed behind him as he left leaving Cor alone with the baby again. He could tell the baby was starting to fall asleep and reached down grabbing the bag with the bottles in it before taking it to the kitchen. It wasn't easy fixing a bottle with only one hand to use but he managed it heating up the milk before taking both the baby and the bottle to the couch. With the baby cradled in one arm, he placed the nipple of the bottle to Prompto's lips showing relief when the baby started to drink the milk staring up at him sleepily.

"Never would have imagined I'd be feeding a baby," Cor said softly feeling Prompto grab one of his fingers and smiling gently as he wiggled his finger at the baby. "I hope your mother isn't driving herself mad looking for you." He frowned slightly watching the baby's eyes closing though the tiny hand held a good grip on his finger. "If she's on the other side of that Wall, I doubt you'll see her again. And while I don't mind taking care of you myself, you need a mother's touch."

While it was a big gambling hoping the Argentum family would take Prompto in, he hoped it worked out as well as that. If they could see past his Niflheim background, if they could remember to just hide his barcode as the mother of the child seemed to have done up until now to protect her baby, then they'd be able to raise him as just a normal child.

The milk was gone from the bottle, the last of it being swallowed by the baby before the bottle's nipple was released as Cor put it aside. He stood holding the baby up on his shoulder and gently patting his back as he heading back to the bedroom. He was hoping he could get a quick shower in as he rested the baby in the center of the large bed praying he wasn't a wide sleeper. Just to be safe, he placed pillows on either side of Prompto as a kind of barrier before looking back at his handiwork with a smile. He could really get used to this.

"Right," he said with a sigh looking towards the bathroom. "Time to get myself cleaned up as well." Maybe they'd have this solved by the morning and Prompto would be placed with a good family that didn't care about his birth origin.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Two days later and he still had Prompto in tow, the baby seriously becoming a permanent part of his hip. It was getting him strange looks at the Citadel from the other guards and visitors walking around. He grunted hearing whispers and knew that this was going to spread even more rumors about him than were already floating around. After all, he'd become a pretty popular figure among the Citadel being one of the three best fighters Lucis had. If it weren't for the fact that he'd agreed to meet with the king today, he wouldn't have come at all.

Damn Clarus for not being able to get his wife to watch the baby at least while he took care of this. He swore the older man must be doing this on purpose to torture him.

"Ah?" Prompto asked looking up at him and patting his cheek.

"I'm fine," Cor said to him trying not to feel awkward about talking to the baby in public. It was just getting him even weirder looks, a couple of women giggling as they walked by watching him. It made his cheeks darken slightly to have so much unusual attention on him, especially when he was used to people shying away out of fear.

"Just try to stay quiet and not interrupt." He said it while pushing the small binky Clarus had bought into the baby's mouth, Prompto looking up at him curiously as he suckled on the small thing. The two guards standing by the throne room doors glanced at each other awkwardly before giving Cor a salute.

"I seek an audience with the king," Cor said stopping in front of them and trying to look like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"He is expecting you, sir," one guard said glancing at the baby with question in his eyes.

"…He's not mine," Cor said glaring at him and leaving the words at that as the guard jumped straightening back up to attention. At least he still had some of his power left to him.

"R-Right. Yes sir! Please! This way, sir!" The door was held open as the guard averted his eyes leaving Cor glaring at him before he went past, Prompto popping the guard's cheek as he went by before clapping his hands happily. Cor couldn't help but smirk at the response before he went he went inside seeing King Regis sitting on the throne. Regis looked up at his entry smiling big before his eyes changed to shock as he stared at him.

"Cor…you…is that…?"

"He's not mine," Cor said quickly finding himself blushing slightly at the repeated admission. Did everyone suddenly think he became a daddy overnight? "I found him on the outskirts of Insomnia. I'm taking care of him until we can find him a home."

"What about his parents?" Cor waited until he was closer, until he knew he was out of earshot of any of the guards before he slid the wristband down on Prompto's arm showing him the barcode. He knew Regis picked up on what it was just by the lowering of his eyes as he looked up at Cor seriously. "Niflheim?"

"He got through the Wall somehow," Cor said lowering his voice. "But from the looks of things, he can't get back out. I don't know how he got through, but I didn't see anyone on the other side of the Wall."

"How long have you been keeping him?"

"Two days now, sir." Cor said frowning as the baby pulled on his ear. "Right now Clarus is looking for appropriate parents for him. We need to find him someone that won't mind his Niflheim heritage but will know to keep it a secret so there isn't any backlash against him. After all, he's still human and only a baby."

"You're right," Regis said reaching his arms up and smiling when the baby went to him. "He's a cute little guy. There's no reason to condemn him just because he was born somewhere else." He laughed when the baby patted him on the nose, spitting the binky out as he yelled out popping his cheeks. "He's about as lively as little Noctis is."

"I imagine the two would make great friends when they got older," Cor said finding himself smiling at the antics. He actually gave out a small hum of a laugh when he saw Prompto grab Regis's nose pulling on it like Clarus had done his own a few days ago before laughing and clapping at his success.

"Hm? Was that a laugh?" Regis said smirking as he looked up at him. Cor blinked before schooling his face back to neutrality clearing his throat.

"Uh…well…"

"It's a good thing," Regis said giving a hearty laugh as he handed Prompto back to him. "For a while I thought you were a robotic machine for all the emotion you show. It's good to see you have feelings too." Cor stood there looking down at Prompto stuck on what it is he should be feeling as the baby grabbed the binky Regis held out to him before putting it in Cor's mouth. He giggled happily, clapping his hands and not giving a care to the way Cor grunted in frustration and pulled the binky out doing his best to ignore Regis's amused laughter.

"Thanks," Cor said to Prompto before pushing the binky back into the baby's mouth surprising him. "But I don't need this." He sighed looking at Regis wishing the king wasn't finding this so amusing, considering he was laughing at him. He put the baby back on his shoulder patting his back as he continued his conversation, the baby taking the time to pat his back in return like he was the adult here. "Either way, if we can convince the Argentum family to take him in, we'll know he has a good home."

"And if they won't take him in, he's more than welcome to stay here."

"With all due respect, your highness," Cor said glancing at him. "…If the prince were to sneeze in rapid succession, you'd go into an epidemic panic. I don't think you could survive with two babies around."

"That…was a onetime thing," Regis said having the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks. "And it was when he was first born."

"…It happened ten times. One time just this last week." Cor shook his head at the king's sputtering protests. "No, I'd rather take care of him myself. I'll also have Clarus's and your highness's help if I run into any pitfalls." He looked around just realizing that Clarus wasn't there with Regis like he'd normally be. How had he missed that big mouth's absence? "Where is Clarus anyway?"

"He said he was having a bit of trouble with Gladiolus so he'd be coming in a bit later."

"…When is he not having trouble with that kid?" Cor sighed holding Prompto up under his arms looking up at him frowning. "I hope you won't end up being as much trouble as that. Do try to behave if I end up having to take care of you." Prompto reached out popping him lightly on top of his head giggling. Well, at least he was a happy kid.

"So for today I think it best that you just rest. Taking care of a child is a lot of responsibility, especially when you're taking care of one you only found a few days prior."

"Sir," Cor said frowning. "As…appealing an idea as it sounds, I'd rather not take too long away from the Citadel or from my duties."

"Then use the time to find a babysitter."

"I'll…see what I can do," Cor said bowing before he turned to walk away. He started walking towards the large doors missing the whimsical look Regal gave him or the words about how he'd make a perfect parent for the child.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ah!" Prompto pushed the spoon away blowing bubbles at Cor as the other grunted feeling his eyebrow twitch.

"You have to eat if you expect to grow up strong," Cor said trying to push the baby food towards him again only for Prompto to turn his head away and push the spoon again. "You're making this difficult. Does it taste bad?" He looked down at the spoon of orange goop called carrots and brought it up to his lips giving it a taste. It was horrible. How did babies eat this? No wonder Prompto was having none of it. "…I'll make you some mashed potatoes." Prompto clapped as if approving the decision as Cor picked him up out of the borrowed high chair then carried him over to the playpen sitting him down. "Here. Play in here for a bit while I work on making you some food."

Prompto crawled over to the side pulling to stand up looking up at him as he reached up a hand calling out to him. "Ma…mmmma…."

Cor felt his eyes soften at the words before he reached down gently patting the boy's head. "I'm not your mother. Nor am I your father. You need a family. People that can stay with you and nurture you at all times. I'm a soldier. I can't do that for you." Prompto reached up grabbing his finger and tugging on it smiling up at him happily.

"Ma!"

Cor opened his mouth to disagree but the doorbell stopped him as he looked down at the baby before tugging his finger free giving a sigh as he headed to the door. This was becoming a problem. Prompto was starting to get attached to him. And he hated to say it, but he was starting to get attached to the baby as well. "Stay put."

"Ah!" Prompto yelled after him as he headed to the door, walking around the sides of the pen as if trying to follow him. Cor looked back finding himself smiling at the baby before he reached down opening the door blinking in surprise seeing Clarus standing there.

"Out of the blue again," Cor said frowning. "I'm not sure how I feel about your surprise visits."

"You love me," Clarus said grinning as he came inside unannounced. "Came to see how things were going and also to bring some good news."

"Good news?" Cor glanced back at the smirk before heading into the kitchen pulling out a pot to put the potatoes in. "Finally managed to control that wild child of yours?"

"Nah, he's still terrorizing the neighborhood." Clarus walked over sitting on the barstool at the kitchen island before he looked up at Cor grinning. "The Argentum family said they'll take him." Cor tensed up at the words frowning with his back to Clarus before he continued moving like nothing happened.

"Even knowing he's from Niflheim?"

"I explained to them that they needed to keep that barcode covered at all cost. Apparently whoever Prompto's mother was seemed to be aware of the risk." Clarus rubbed his finger against his chin. "If the mother cared so much about her baby, why did she leave him there?"

"Perhaps she never left," Cor said putting the potatoes into the water. "But she was unable to get through the Wall."

"Because of a daemon attack maybe?"

"Perhaps…" Cor frowned glancing back at Prompto who was staring at them and holding a toy he'd gotten from his playpen chewing on it. "Daemons and Niflheim's magitek are the main things that can't make it through the Wall. Though the citizens seem unable to pass as well thanks to the Wall. And yet this child got in somehow, even though he was later unable to leave."

"We're able to leave because we are infused with the king's magic," Clarus said walking over to the playpen and picking up the baby. "But normal citizens are bound to the city to protect them. So…what if he's always been in the city?"

"Like a family from Niflheim trapped in Insomnia?" He thought about it but the fact that the baby had been crying and looking out the Wall told him it wasn't the case. Somehow, his parents were on the other side of that Wall while he himself was trapped inside here. That the baby had developed, even a brief moment of immunity to the Wall's effects allowing him a safe haven inside.

Clarus blew on Prompto's cheek making the boy giggle loudly before tossing him up in the air then catching him.

"Please be careful with him," Cor said watching him cautiously as he tried to focus on the two of them and the stove at the same time.

"Relax, mama Cor. The baby's in good hands. I do this all the time with Gladiolus. He loves it!" Clarus laughed tossing the baby up again making the baby squeal with laughter.

"Don't call me that," Cor said giving a sigh focusing on the potatoes again as he checked them for tenderness. It felt like they were almost done. "It's bad enough he's started calling me that too."

"What?" Clarus said catching Prompto again before looking at Cor lifting a brow. "He's calling you mama now?"

"Ma!" Prompto yelled out looking at Cor with his hands out.

"….Sadly yes." Cor grunted walking over and plucking the child away as he held him going back to the kitchen and ignoring the taunting look Clarus gave him. "But once he's with his new family, he should adjust pretty well." It wasn't something he really wanted to think about, but he knew they needed to move this along quickly before Prompto had a hard time of leaving him. "How soon do they plan to take him?"

"They can be ready as soon as tomorrow. They wanted to get everything prepared for his arrival."

"I see…" Prompto patted his cheek making him smile as he bumped his head against the baby's lightly. "You're not going to get your mashed potatoes if you keep hitting me like that."

"You really have gotten attached to him," Clarus said quietly behind him. Cor turned around watching him on the other side of the bar, staring at him like he was seeing something the single man couldn't see. "You sure you want to give him up?"

"…A child has no place stuck living with a single soldier. I would hardly have the time to dedicate to him, much less to help him grow up into a strong, young man."

"…Well you seem to be doing fine right now."

"Thanks to the king letting me off for the rest of the day to take care of him." Cor frowned rubbing a little bit of the orange baby food from earlier off Prompto's cheek. "I'd never be able to focus on my job if my main concern was watching out for this child. I can't protect the king like this." Clarus opened his mouth to respond but it was like he could find nothing to say to that as he clamped his mouth shut frowning.

It was true. His main priority was to protect the king, at any cost. While Clarus could maintain both home and work due to having a wife to help him, Cor would be alone. He'd never be able to fully focus on his job if he knew there was a child at home waiting for his care. He'd never be able to protect the king if he found himself instead wanting to protect the child. He couldn't live with himself if something happened to the king. And he couldn't live himself if something happened to Prompto as well. It was better that he be with a family where he'd be protected and well taken care of.

"I'll…drop him off to you in the morning," Cor said frowning and gently brushing his finger against the side of Prompto's cheek smiling at the small giggling he got before Prompto took his finger biting on it. "I'd rather you were the one to take him to them."

"Sure, I can do that," Clarus said walking over and resting a hand on his shoulder staring at him worriedly. "Are you sure you don't want to be there to do it? To see the family?"

"Heh…I think it's better that I don't," Cor said turning the stove off before shaking the hand off his shoulder. "Otherwise I might consider them incompetent parents on sight."

"Otherwise, you'll not want to let him go." Clarus sighed before ruffling Prompto's hair. "Then I'll see you in the morning. He can stay at home with the wife until we get done with work." Cor barely gave a nod to the older man, only really relaxing when he heard the door closing behind him. He really did hate this, having to make such a hard decision like this. But it would be for the best. The boy could live a happy, normal life without the worry of military life becoming a factor. If things went well, he'd be able to die old in the city of Insomnia as one of its citizens.

"Regardless of what happens tomorrow," Cor said turning and bumping his head against Prompto's forehead lightly. "You need to grow up strong and happy. Your new life begins tomorrow with a new family. While you will never remember your real mother and father…while you'll never remember me…I will be watching over you always as I'm sure they will always do from afar."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Giving Prompto up had been one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do in his life, the child having etched a part of himself into Cor's being. He didn't want to let him go…but he had to. For the child's sake and for his own, he had to let the boy grow and become a normal citizen of Insomnia. From what Clarus had told him, the baby had not been happy with the results crying endlessly. It took days for the baby to adjust to his new family. It took weeks for Cor to regain some sense of normalcy at the lack of another body in his home.

Being alone was bliss…but being alone was also painful. While quiet and peaceful, it felt very empty. But he got used to it, to his world of being a loner. Clarus kept him up to date on Prompto throughout the years. He apparently kept in touch with the Argentum family via phone to keep updates on Prompto's wellbeing, though it became harder when the parents travelled a lot do their jobs leaving Prompto alone more often than not. It bothered Cor to hear that, to hear that despite Cor wanting Prompto to grow up with a family, that he was left abandoned most of his childhood life.

He had no idea if it was because Prompto was no longer a cute baby but a young boy that his parents seemed to want nothing more to do with him. From the pictures Clarus sent him of his recent check of the house, the boy had gained quite a bit of weight and looked depressed enough that Cor felt like it was about time to intervene. He came close to that, close to just going to the house and telling Prompto to come live with him. But there were two things wrong with that. One…he was now an Argentum. He couldn't just go there and take away the child now, not without it looking like a kidnapping or just extremely awkward. Though if he had known things would turn out this bad years ago he wouldn't have ever let Prompto out of his sights. And that brought him to the second point.

Prompto didn't know him anymore, wouldn't know him since he hadn't seen him since he was a baby. Of course he'd never go away with a random stranger, at least he hoped he wouldn't. But things got better as time passed thanks to Prompto's brief encounter with a small puppy and his run in with Prince Noctis. Since then, Clarus reported that Prompto went jogging every afternoon, as if his spirits had been rejuvenated. It made him relax enough to let time move on as it should. In fact, time passed so fast that before he knew it he was 45 years old man.

He was staring down at Prompto, down at this man who had once had his butt powdered by the very man in front of him. And he hated to admit that he was right about Prompto becoming a lady killer when he grew up. He was drop dead gorgeous, attractive enough to be a model if he wanted to. And just like Clarus had spotted when he was a baby, Prompto's face had a healthy dose of freckles that only seemed to bring out the cuter side to him. He didn't stare at Cor in recognition, but with a look of aw which Cor could admit made him feel pretty damn proud of himself.

They were standing in front of the building leading to where new recruits trained to become part of the Crownsguard. While Prompto wasn't here for that kind of training, he still needed to be able to defend himself if he planned to go out into the world on an entourage with the young prince. That was why he was here. That was why Cor was able to finally meet him like this after so many long years.

"Right," Cor said, frowning a bit when Prompto seemed to tense up more standing up straight. He wished he'd relax and stop looking so nervous like Cor was going to drop him into a ditch full of spikes. He expected it of his subordinates…but not of the child he took in as his own for almost a week. He didn't like that the baby he'd taken care of so many years ago, that yelled in his ear and kicked him with abandon, was now so suddenly tense around him as a full grown man that it made this all feel almost awkward.

It made Cor rub behind his head glancing away before he took a deep breath to get his composure back as he cleared his throat staring straight at Prompto. "Today…you'll start your Self-Defense Training. If you pass, if you're able to properly able to defend yourself, then the king has given permission for you to accompany his highness to his wedding in Altissia."

"Y-Yes sir! I-I'll pass with flying colors, sir!" The salute was awkward and it almost made Cor laugh as he walked closer resting a hand on the young man's shoulder leaning close as whispered into Prompto's ear.

"Make me proud," he said leaning back finding amusement in the way Prompto's cheeks heated to red so easily. He seemed so easily embarrassed. Had he said something so awkward? He didn't think so. But if Prompto was like this all the time, he could imagine he was definitely a heart throb to the girls in his old school.

"I uh…y-y-yes sir!"

"Good." Cor squeezed his shoulder before he stepped back and walked around him as he headed to the car. He could feel the eyes resting on his back watching him. But he didn't dare to turn around, not until he'd made it to the driver's door as he turned looking back at the young male giving a tilt of his head. The eyes were definitely staring at him. And he would almost think they had a dreamy sort of glow to them before Cor cleared his throat again watching the eyes focus as Prompto jolted himself back to attention.

"I'll come back and pick you up in a few hours. Don't be late." He waited until he heard the yes sir and saw the cheap salute again before he got into the car chuckling to himself. Well, Prompto hadn't lost any of his enduring features. He was still adorable, though it was definitely in a different way now. It felt good to be a part of Prompto's life again. And in all honestly, he hoped the future brought more opportunities to him as well, as a chance to become a part of the once lost child's life once again.

END


End file.
